


Test the Waters and Jump in Anyways

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Love Confessions, Molestation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryoma's inconsideration forces the two youngest Hoshidan siblings into a bed together. Being horny and sleep deprived isn't doing Takumi's already poor decision-making skills any favors.





	Test the Waters and Jump in Anyways

**Author's Note:**

> “Wouldn’t it be funny if I wrote an incestuous rape smutfic but made it as vanilla as possible haha like as a joke it’d be funny right”
> 
> I recently discovered that sleep sex is kinda hot and it’s the perfect combination of disgusting and pathetic for it to be a fetish Takumi would have, which goes well with the equally disgusting and pathetic hard-on he has for his little sister. Also Takumi/Sakura is CUTE

_ Thud, thud, thud… _

Takumi lies in his futon, staring at the ceiling...like he does every night.

_ Thud, thud, thud, thud… _

Gods, do they forget the walls are made of paper? If that isn’t it, then they must be doing it on purpose.

No one believed it at first when they heard news that Ryoma, of all people, had managed to sway the heart of the stoic Flame Tribe’s warrior. It was by her request they had a small wedding, and was embarrassed even by that. As expected, she hadn’t changed that much with her strict adherence to her mission of “fighting this war and then screwing off” became strict adherence to her role as queen.

That was very different from the side of her Takumi heard from the confines of their room. Only there did she accept the king’s displays of affection even if they still flustered her. Takumi thought it was cute occasionally, but mostly just found it annoying as hell. All the royal’s bedrooms are on the same floor above the rest of the castle and it meant that every happening within the siblings’ rooms was audible to each other. They had long since learned how loud they can be before the wood and paper walls allowed the noise through, and also when to quiet down so the others can sleep.

Both of these things went completely out the window when he got hitched. Although they ended their gooey bullshit at a reasonable time, it only gave way to the pronounced noise of them fucking. It was apparent to everyone that neither of them had any volume control when they got riled up, and it unsurprisingly extends to screwing.

No one really wants to tell Ryoma to tone it down. No one wants to be the one to bring up that topic and it became even more uncomfortable with each passing night. No one wants to be the one to admit they had been listening in on him for over a week now, even if it isn’t by their own volition.

They didn’t explicitly talk about it, yet the other three siblings knew they are all suffering from the same problem. It was only after a few days Hinoka mentioned that she had gotten used to it and was able to sleep again. Takumi thought she was pulling it out of her ass, but when he peeked into her room that night she had been sound asleep.

Takumi is not so lucky. The only rest he gets is when he’s so exhausted his body has no choice but to fall asleep. Hinoka had been considerate of her siblings’ continued troubles and made sure no one gave him or Sakura slack for the days they slept in. Ryoma asked them if they had gotten sick, confirming their suspicions that he seriously didn’t have the slightest clue how loud he is.

“Uuugh…” Takumi groans, blanket bunched up in his fists. He sits up and pushes it off of him, deciding that he’d rather be somewhere else if he can’t sleep. He closes his door behind him and makes his way to the stairwell. He hears the sound of footstep further down and sees Sakura a little ways in front of him. The sound of his own steps alerted her to his presence and she waits as he hurries down the steps to her.

“So you can’t sleep too?” Sakura asks as they continue downstairs together.

“Of course not,” he sighs. Why else would he be awake at this hour?

“I was going to the empty room on the third floor. Even if the futon isn’t as comfortable as mine, at least I’ll be able to sleep. I’m sure they’ll calm down after their honeymoon phase.”

Takumi feels like an idiot for not thinking of that himself.  “Are there any other empty rooms?”

“I don’t think so, except for Ryoma and Corrin’s old rooms.”

“Damn.” Maybe he’ll sleep in the pegasus stables or something.

“The futon in it is a two-person one. I don’t mind if you sleep with me; it’ll be like when we were kids!”

Takumi really hasn’t shared a bed with anyone since then. He’s not sure how comfortable he’ll be able to get with another person next to him, but it’ll definitely be better than his own room.

“Alright, if you really don’t mind…”

“Why would I mind?”

“I mean we aren’t kids anymore. A man and a woman, sharing a bed…”

Sakura looks back at him. “You’re my brother; of course I wouldn't be thinking about things like that.”

If he’s learned anything in his life, it’s that women don’t like to share beds with men they aren’t married to. Of course two siblings sharing a bed out of necessity wouldn’t be weird either.

“Yeah, sorry…” he blushes, embarrassed by his stupid question. He continues on in silence, not wanting to embarrass himself any more.

Sakura takes the lead when they reach the third floor, guiding Takumi to the empty room she had scouted. He closes the door behind him as the last one to enter. He looks it over, noting how completely basic it is with only a desk and cabinet in it. Unlike his room, this one had a large window spewing moonlight across the floor. Sakura immediately begins unfolding the heavy futon and Takumi rushes over to help. She finishes by smoothing the blanket with her splayed hands before crawling under, waiting for Takumi to follow.

When he lies down he notes how flat the pillow is and how he can feel the floor under his back. Waking up with a sore back is better than waking up with two hours of sleep, he supposes. She had apparently been much more tired than he is, falling asleep surprisingly quickly. Takumi rolls onto his side and sticks his arm under his pillow to try and get some support. He closes his eyes and waits as the thin bedding and his sister next to him become inconsequential in his struggle to sleep. He isn’t aware of anything as he falls into a deep—

Huh?

He jolts slightly as his eyes flash open. He looks down and sees the cause; Sakura had rolled over and is now nestled against his chest. He feels embarrassed by how badly it had caught him off guard. He doesn’t mind, looking at her as he closes...his….

Takumi hadn't been thinking about it before, but now really wishes he had. Her calm face nuzzling his chest is so cute, and it's even worse than the instance that made him aware of his then-undiscovered fetish.

Oboro had excitedly told him about the legendary (at least among seamstresses) Hoshidan silk-textile maker who was “only a few cities away.” Apparently she doesn't know how to read a map, because “a few cities away” turned out to be an entire week-and-a-half of traveling, although he must not either. One night they had failed to make it to an inn so they had set up a makeshift tent. Takumi was having trouble sleeping despite his retainers apparently having no such problem. He got up, thinking he'd go out and pee or something before trying to sleep again. He hadn't expected to see Oboro’s face illuminated by the moonlight and especially hadn't expected to be stalled by it. Not because he had suddenly noticed her incredible beauty or some shit like that, no, her restful expression instead made him think about things he shouldn't have been thinking about.

He ran outside and sat against a tree, pulling his pants down enough to free his dick. He imagined shoving his tongue inside her mouth without her able to kiss him back. He imagined leaving a trail of hickies on her throat while she can't complain. He imagined pushing her legs up and fucking her while watching her sleeping face twist in pleasure and a chorus of earnest moans and gasps leave her mouth. The absolute best was imagining her mindless orgasm wringing his own out of his dick and her waking up the next morning, oblivious to his cum inside her. This new fantasy excited him so much he came embarrassing fast. Walking back into the tent, he felt ashamed as he saw her now that he had blood in his head again and no testosterone clouding his judgement. At the very least, he fell asleep rather easily after that.

Oboro is... Oboro; Sakura's his fucking sister! And not even the older one! He absolutely  _ should not _ be imagining her like that. Not that he hasn't a few regrettable times— that's beyond the point! It seems the more he tries to think of something else, the harder his brain pushes back. He closes his eyes to try and forget she's there even if he can still feel her warmth against his chest…and smell the faintly floral-scented soap she had washed her hair with….

Ugh. He wants to get up and try to clear his head but doesn't want to risk waking her up. He'd feel even worse if he disturbed her, not to mention he really doesn't need her to see how red his face is.

If he can't help it then maybe he can at least pretend she's someone else to try and relieve some of his guilt. He tries to think of Oboro again, but Oboro doesn't fit so perfectly up against him and she doesn't have the faint, delicate breathing Sakura does when she sleeps. Gods…why is she doing this to him? With Oboro he hadn't thought about it for more than a second and certainly didn't entertain it, but he really,  _ really _ wants to touch Sakura. He knows he shouldn’t; he knows he should move his hands as far away from her as possible, but he can’t bring himself to.

Maybe if he does, his mind will settle down and he can actually sleep. Not in a bad way, of course. He gingerly extents his hand to the top of her head, slightly digging his fingers in so they catch under her hair and he combs through it a few times. How innocent his action is almost makes him feel even worse. He finishes by petting her before pulling his palm to her cheek. He gently massages her with his thumb. He's probably imagining it, but he thinks she's pushing into his touch.

“...Brother…” Takumi immediately pulls his hand back, terrified that she's awake. He stares at her face, watching her eyes stay closed and her breathing continue at its relaxed pace. Fuck, she's so cute. He remembers now, when they were much younger, how she'd talk in her sleep sometimes. He thought it was annoying back then, but now that the both of them have climbed past the steps of puberty he thinks it's  _ really _ hot.

Oh Sakura, why couldn't you have stayed quiet?

Takumi is mostly cursing himself, wondering why his body must respond the way it does. It's only just starting to harden, but he can feel his dick react to him imagining her whispering his name as he molests her. He tries to avoid using that word, but it's exactly what he's thinking of, no way around it. He repeats it in his head trying to make his body realize what his mind is already aware of.  _ Molests, molests, molests _ ...gods, it's no use. The more he thinks it the less it matters. It's nothing but a jumble of meaningless sounds now. There's something majorly fucked up with him. Why does thinking about fucking molesting his own sister not fill him with only disgust and horror? He should probably go neck himself right now. Maybe the his rapidly beating heart will be too much for his sleep-deprived body and it will fail and he’ll die right there.

He had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized his hand had returned to her body. It's on her neck now, only resting on it. He closes his eyes and focuses on the warmth of her resting body under his fingers. And he wants to feel more of it.

He hadn’t noticed it before for whatever reason, but now that he looks he notices her sleeping attire. She’s dresses in only a thin white sleeping gown, one that he doesn’t think he’s ever seen a Hoshidan woman wear before (not that he has much experience there). It’s way too thin and way too short and he can slightly see her bare thighs under the blanket. He doesn’t think it even goes halfway down her upper legs. His mind is screaming at him to stop before he does something  _ really _ bad but his hand still reaches down to its edge. He slowly pulls it up in an attempt not to wake her, slightly sitting up to pull the part under her up as well. He watches her face and she doesn’t stir in the slightest the entire time. It’s bunched up under her shoulders now, providing him with a view of almost the entire expanse of her body. He places his palm on the middle of her chest to see if she reacts. He watches her for even the slightest motions, even though he knows he can’t possibly hide what he’s doing if she wakes up. He knows she’s a heavy sleeper from the struggles he’s had waking her up in the morning, but he didn’t think she was  _ this _ heavy a sleeper. He’s almost curious to see what it takes to actually wake her up even if he isn’t stupid enough to actually try and find that out.

His hand continues to graze across her small breasts, noticing the way she stirs when he slows down as he goes across her nipples. Her body shape is pretty similar to Hinoka’s, just less muscular and with an even flatter chest. It's odd to see a woman whose long since stopped growing with such a flat chest, even if he thinks it's cute. His hand continues along her side until he's holding onto her hip with his fingers on the edge of her plain pink panties. It’s the sole thing still unravaged by his violating gaze. He hesitates again, not sure how far he plans to go. It’s much more about touching her now than satiating his own lust; his dick could be completely flaccid or rock hard and it wouldn’t make a difference. He gently pushes her on her back and sits up in front of her. He pulls down her panties, carefully pulling them off her leg and tossing them to the side. He stares at her dress, wondering if he should try and move it too. When he begins to pull it over her head she only tilts it in response. He tosses it away as well and sits back to look over his hard-earned prize.

Her head is partially turned to the side. Her arms are at resting over stomach and her legs lay flat and straight. He pushes her thighs apart and takes his place between them, staring at the bush of pink hair and what lays behind it. He scoots back enough for him to lay on his stomach and pushes her legs apart. He can smell her now, the very faint smell of urine among a carnal smell he’s never experienced before. If he was any more aware of himself he’d realize how gross it actually is, but it’s not gross in the slightest when the only thing on your mind is fucking. He's lucky she hasn't woken up yet; much more lucky than he deserves. He should put her clothes back on and roll over and refuse to open his eyes until daybreak. That's what he should do. But of course, that's exactly what he doesn't do. Even if he knows he shouldn’t push his luck, he also knows he’s been doing nothing _ but _ pushing his luck. 

He spreads her open with his fingers and tentatively licks her. It's oddly salty and bitter and doesn't taste like anything in particular, but right now it tastes like the greatest shit that's ever comes across his tongue. He knows how men complain about it as if it’s some chore they’re obligated to perform and Takumi doesn’t understand them at all. Although they’re probably not digging their tongue into the pussy of their unconscious younger sister, but who cares about those little details?

He wishes he could see her face. He wants to see her squirm and mutter his name without realizing it and her face turn flush. Ensuring he doesn’t do anything to wake her is second in his mind at this point. He’s at the point of no return now, and at least if she wakes up he can accept his punishment like he deserves instead of trying to sleep at night with sole knowledge of the crime he’s committed. He lightly licks in no particular area a while more, able to hear her breathing become slightly more erratic. He takes a long, slow lick on her clit and her legs slam against the side of his head. He pushes them away and raises his head, preparing for the worst. She's not awake like he expected, only furrowing her brow slightly. He watches her as if she'll wake up as soon as he looks away, but her face only relaxes and she breathes normally again.

He ducks down and wraps his arms under her thighs to go at her harder, forcing his tongue through the hot walls of flesh and dragging his tongue up as he pulls away. She's starting to become wet now. He relishes in the feeling of her lube spilling out her hole, preparing for more. He starts to lick even higher and dance around her clit as he drags his tongue in sporadic curves along her pussy. She's shaking now she can hear her breathing so hard her mouth opened. He glances up quickly to see her still asleep despite her obviously excited face. Content with the knowledge she probably isn't going to wake up, he starts sucking on her clit while shoving a single finger inside her, letting her close his legs around his head this time. He fits another finger in and curls them up, enjoying the way her vagina desperately attempts to hold them down. She starts shaking even harder and moans slip in between her loud breaths causing Takumi to sit up and completely pull away from her. He doesn't want her to climax, not yet. He pulls his solid dick out of his pants, finally ready to do what he's been wanting him the start. 

He's gets almost completely on top of her with his body held up by a single arm. He's so close to her now… Her lips are right below his and he wishes he could close the gap. Even if a horde of Faceless couldn't rouse her, there's still the nonsensical worry that doing anything to her face will wake her up. He instead enjoys the simple proximity of her simultaneously restful and agitated face.

He holds his dick in his hand, rubbing the tip against her. He thinks for a moment how he absolutely should not fuck his sister raw. He shouldn't fuck his sister  _ period _ but if he's going to, it shouldn't be raw. He plans on pulling out even though he's not sure how good he is at that. It's not like he's magically inclined in any way and he'd be hard pressed to find a mage that would help him with his problem of “I raped my sister and came in her so can you make sure she doesn't get pregnant? Also, make sure she doesn't find out.” Well, he  _ is _ the fucking prince after all; he'd be able to find someone who'd do it… Whatever! Whatever. He'll pull out. It's fine—

“...Nghn, Takumi…” Sakura breathes out from directly under him. And with that, whatever reason he has left is thrown in the trash.

He pushes himself in slightly too fast than he would have preferred, but she takes it with ease anyways. He let's go after he's got it in past the tip and moves his hands on the floor next to both her shoulders. He stretches his legs out until they're lying missionary. He wants to grab her hips and pull her onto his crotch but knows better than to try that.

He doesn't move at first, instead simply enjoying the feeling of his sister's tight and hot insides drooling over his cock. That alone feels so good…he can probably orgasm just by that. He doesn't want to though, so he pulls his hips away and slowly pushes back in. He wants to go faster but calms himself by watching the various muscles in her face tense every time he thrusts. He exhales a deep grunt and is surprised he hasn't made any other noises until now. The ones Sakura makes are better anyways.

He speeds up, sure that if she hasn’t woken up by his dick in her then she isn't going to wake up from it going in her even faster. As he thrusts harder and harder his chest heaves with greater struggle and he has to open his mouth to get enough air into his lungs. For the first time that night, he forgets about the extensive consequences his actions will probably have and loses himself in the unadulterated pleasure of his adorable and unconscious little sister squeezing his dick without the slightest knowledge of it.

She mutters something and he immediately stares at her face, wanting to hear her moan out his name in her sleep again. She says something again but Takumi can't hear it over the absolute horror he feels as she slowly opens her eyes. He can't make out exactly what she said, but it definitely included the word “stop”.

Shit! Gods, Takumi suddenly regrets everything, all the excuses he made to himself evaporate. He tries to pull out only to have his body restrained by her legs wrapping around his back. His horror turns to confusion, not in a state to comprehend anything that's happening right now.

“Big brother, don't stop.” She looks at him through lidded eyes, no longer glazed over with dispelling sleep but instead eying him with arousal.

What the fuck? What the fuck is happening? All Takumi knows is that he was in the middle of…raping (not going to mince words here) his little sister and now he's…not? Well, he is, but she told him not to stop so does it still count as rape? Can you even rape someone and then have it stop being rape partway through? Why is he asking himself all these stupid questions?

“Sakura,” he chokes out, embarrassed by how pathetic he sounds. He isn’t sure exactly how lucid she is. She obviously knows what’s happening, but she still seems to be somewhat under the influence of sleep.

“I thought it was just a dream but then I woke up and you were…” She takes a deep breath. “Just...don't stop.”

It's all too much for Takumi to take in. Instead of trying to think anymore, he decides to do what she says. He can think about how much he hates himself in the morning after he wakes up next to his little sister stuffed with his cum.

Now that he doesn't have to worry about being a position that won’t wake her, he wraps his hands around her waist. It's confusing enough to make her pull her legs off of him and he’s able to pull out of her and flips her onto her side. He sits on his knees over her leg on the floor while he holds her other leg up. She balances herself with her own arms and stares back at him, a bit dazed both from his unexpected actions and the bit of sleep still clinging to her mind.

He uses her leg to pull her onto him when he thrusts, moving her hips along with his. He loves the way her muscles desperately cling to him as he pulls out and easily give way when he goes in. As much as he enjoyed her when she was asleep, he has to admit there's nothing to dislike about seeing her eyes completely focused on him. She's given herself up to him, trembling and gasping while he fucks her as if going as hard and fast as he can is the only thing he cares about. He feels his nerves light up as he nears his end and he forces himself not to slow down. She doesn't look as close as he is, not that he knows how to tell anyways. Still, he removes one of his hands from her thigh to rub her clit with his thumb, watching her body quiver and hands rolling into fists as her moans suddenly becoming louder. Her hips rise up on their own even though it doesn't do much in this position.

“Takumi…” She tries to tell him she's close but her mouth refuses to make any coherent string of letters that aren't his name.

“...Call me your brother.” He should probably be concerned that being her brother is yet another thing that turns him on when it shouldn't, but at this point it's just another log on the burning pile.

“Big brother, I'm going to...ngh—” She doesn't get to finish before all the muscles in her body tense up at once. The best part is the feeling of the walls of her vagina clenching and relaxing in tandem around his dick. It's so much different than only having her fingers or nothing at all inside her. She isn't surprised when it pulls Takumi over the edge with her, cumming inside her with his penis shoved as far as possible.

They wait wordlessly for her muscles to relax again and allow him to pull out without hurting her. They're both out of breath, the only noise they can hear being each other's rough breathing slow down to normal. Even when her insides let go of him and he slowly removes himself he can still feel his heart beating rapidly within his chest. He lays her leg onto the ground and all but slams onto his stomach with his head on his pillow. Sakura pulls the blanket over the both of them.

Takumi stares directly in front of him at nothing at all while Sakura lies on her side, facing him. He knows he should say something and  _ wants _ to say something, but doesn't know what he should talk about. All the blood isn't back in his brain yet anyways and he feels slightly lightheaded.

“...Takumi,” she calls out to him as she realizes he's not going to say anything on his own.

He doesn’t respond with words, only turning his head enough to look in her direction. Without the high of his arousal, keeping his mind blank is the only thing preventing him from acknowledging the severity of what he just did.

“Takumi, don’t looks so sad.”

“I...can’t really help it right now.”

“Um, if I’m being honest…” she looks around as if worried someone else will hear. “...I’ve been hoping something like this would happen for a long time now.”

“Wait, what?” Takumi shoves his upper body up and stares at her. “What do you mean ‘this’?”

“I knew it would never happen but I’ve dreamed about you being in love with me. I mean, this isn’t being in love exactly, but…” Her voice trails off. She looks at Takumi and sees his flustered expression waiting for her to continue. “I think it was about, um, a year ago when you were helping me practice archery and standing behind me to fix my posture. You had a boner and I knew it was probably random but I couldn't stop thinking about it. And…I was thinking about it when I went to bed as well.” 

Gods, she remembers that? She hadn't said anything so Takumi breathed easy thinking she hadn't noticed. It  _ was _ random that time, although he doesn't think she'd believe him now if he said so now. The mental image of her lying in bed awkwardly rubbing herself off to thoughts of him is a good enough consolation.

“A-anyways…from then on, I thought about you a lot in a lot of different ways. None of them while I was asleep though.” She blushes and looks away as she admits it, much too demure for someone who had their brother's penis inside them only minutes ago. He lies on his side to face her and place his palm against her pink cheek.

“That...that makes me feel better too.” He doesn’t know how to actually express his feelings or even what he’s feeling, but he knows he loves her even if he’s not sure in which way.

“You should still feel bad though! What if I had been anyone else?”

“Why would I do that to anyone but you?”

“...are you trying to compliment me?”

“...Yeah. Sorry.”

She shoves her head into the crook of his neck. Takumi’s never had a way with words.

“Just tell me before I fall asleep next time, alright?”

“Next time?!”

Sakura only giggles in response.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Hey Lord Takumi!” Hinata runs over to his superior with an oddly high level of enthusiasm.

“No!” Oboro runs after him, but she's too far away to stop him from whatever it is she's trying to stop.

“Lord Takumi! Congratulations on the sex!”

“W-what?!” Did Sakura tell anyone? Did they somehow see him? Is his retainer really congratulating him on fucking his sister?

“I told him not to say anything!” Oboro glares at Hinata with that horrific expression of hers. He's too excited on behalf of his lord to care.

“How did you know?”

“Oh,” Oboro starts. “the room you were in was right next to ours...we heard everything.”

“E-everything?”

“Not  _ everything _ .” Hinata corrects her. “We totally heard you fucking, but couldn't tell who it was. So…which chick did you get to smash?”

Takumi looks away, completely incapable of forming any sort of response.

“I mean…or dude. It sounded like a girl but whatever.”

“That's not what I meant! It was a girl!”

“So who?”

“Hinata,” Oboro says his name with the same solidity of a tree trunk. “He doesn't want to tell you. Give it up.”

“Fine…” he sighs. “If you ever want to talk about it, man to man, you can always come to me!”

“I don't think I'll take you up on that offer, but thanks anyways…”

He walks away as Oboro continues to chide his other retainer for his absolute lack of tact. Takumi thanks the gods above for not letting them recognize Sakura’s voice. Speaking of her…

“Big brother!” She runs up to him and speaks with her usual innocence and earnestness. “If you don't have anything more important to do, could you train with me today?” She holds up her yumi for emphasis.

“Uh, yeah...of course.”

She smiles and thanks him before telling him she'll be waiting at the archery range, running off. Takumi doesn't know how he's going to so much as look into her eyes without becoming overwhelmed with embarrassment, especially if she intends to hold true to the things she said last night. He'll just have to take it one archery lesson and awkward boner at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Takumi's thought process reminds me of a serial killer tbh


End file.
